Camp Winchester
by wolfie1408
Summary: Camp Winchester: A summer camp where you can learn new skills, grow physically and mentally, and... Fall in love? Dean x Castiel (This may turn into an M rating later on, we'll see!)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Camp Winchester! My name is Dean Winchester, this is my little brother Sam. And this other guy is a family-friend, Benny. All three of us will be instructors at various activities, as well as others that you'll soon meet. Our dad founded this place years ago and now we're in charge. We hope you'll enjoy your stay here while you get to fish, meet new friends, grow mentally and physically, have campfires, learn new skills, and much more!" Dean said, standing on a stage in front of the new group of campers.

Sam stood to his left, Benny to his right.

Now, I will name a counselor who will then raise their hand and then I'll call ten names. The names I call are to go to the counselor who has their hand raised. They''ll be in charge of your cabin this summer. Don't worry, they're all very nice," Dean continued.

He then proceeded to name the counselors and campers until they were all sorted.

"Your counselors will help you with your schedule which will be different every week. Don't forget, at the end of the summer we're having a big party for you all!Now, I'll see you all at lunch." he finished.

He stepped off the stage and began to walk to the cabin he shared with his brother and Benny. The cabin counselors stayed in the cabins with campers and the other activities counselors stayed in a separate cabin. As he walked another counselor came running, smashing right into Dean and causing them both to fall. The one who was running took an nose dive into the dirt while Dean caught himself with his hands, scraping his palms on the ground.

"Damn..." he muttered, standing up again.

He looked down at the man on the ground who sat up, blood pouring from his nose.

"Ow..." muttered the man, wiping his nose on his arm and smearing the blood everywhere.

"You okay?" asked Dean.

The man nodded, not completely sure he was, but stood to face Dean.

"I-I'm sorry." the man apologized.

"Hey, no worries. It was a mistake. I don't believe we've met. I'm Dean," Dean said, extending his hand.

The man shook it, "I'm Castiel. Well, Cas to most. Sam hired me recently to work as a counselor for horse back riding."

"Nice to meet you, Cas. Welcome to Camp Winchester. I'm glad you joined us," Dean smiled, "So, what was the big hurry?"

"I just arrived and was worried I would miss the opening speech. I guess I did... I got lost on the way here..." Castiel admitted.

"Oh, don't worry. The speech is directed more towards the campers anyways. Oh, crap, the counselor cabins are full... Horse back riding is new this year and we weren't able to get the counselor cabin expanded yet. You may have to sleep in the cabin I share with Sam and Benny..."

"I-I'm okay with that."

"Alright. Where's your stuff?"

"In my car. I was in a hurry to get here."

"Let's go get your stuff than."

Dean and Castiel went to the counselor parking lot at the back of the camp and Castiel unlocked his car, grabbing a suitcase. Dean grabbed a duffel bag from the front seat and carried it to the cabin, showing Castiel to the only open bunk in the cabin.

"Here you go, Cas," he said, setting the bag on the bed for the new comer.

"Thanks," Castiel said.

He waited for Dean to leave before putting his things in the dresser next to the bed. When he was done he looked at the clock, noticing it was almost lunch time. He headed out the door towards the cafeteria where he saw the campers already heading. He got in line behind a group of giggling girls. They all glanced back at him and giggled louder then started whispering. Confused, Castiel tilted his head a little but shook it off when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Cas," said a familiar voice.

Castiel turned to see Dean smiling at him.

"Oh, hi Dean," smiled Castiel, grabbing a tray.

They went through the line, getting their lunch of nachos and cheese and grabbing some drinks and napkins.

"Come on, the counselors have their own table," Dean said, leading Castiel.

They sat across from each other, the other counselors slowly joining them. Sam sat beside his brother and Benny took a seat beside Castiel who was silently eating. The friends talked while Castiel zoned out, thinking.

"Cas? Yoo-hoo, Castiel!" Dean said.

Castiel looked up, startled, and stared at Dean.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I asked if you wanted dessert. We have cake, cookies, and brownies," Dean said.

"Oh. I wouldn't mind a piece of cake," Castiel said.

Dean nodded and walked away, leaving Castiel with Sam, Benny, and the other counselors.

"So, Castiel, are you excited about working here?" Sam asked.

"I am but I'm also nervous about my first day," Castiel admitted.

"Nothing to worry about, that's normal," Benny reassured him.

Castiel nodded but didn't seem too sure.

"Here we go! Four slices of cake!" Dean said, setting a piece in front of the others then himself.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said quietly, looking briefly at him.

Sam watched as Dean grinned at the newcomer and saw something in his eyes. Something he'd never seen before. Could it be...? No. No way. Dean couldn't find Castiel cute! Could he?


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine, Cassie boy!" Dean sang.

Castiel groaned and buried his head under his pillow, forgetting where he was and not realizing who was talking to him.

"Come on, Cas! It's your first day! You've gotta go teach those campers how to ride horses and take them on trails!" Dean said, pulling the blankets off the sleepy man.

Castiel bolted upright and stared at Dean, confused. It slowly came back to him that he was working at a summer camp and he slid out of bed in a t-shirt and boxers, opening the dresser drawer. He pulled out some clothes and yawned before going into the bathroom. The counselor cabins had full bathrooms while the campers cabins had bathrooms with just toilets, sinks, and mirrors. They would go a cabin at a time at night to shower in a cabin with just showers to avoid chaos and arguments over who would shower when.

Castiel took a quick shower and got dressed before heading to breakfast, following Dean and Sam. Bobby was already eating by the time Castiel sat down with his tray, once more across from the shorter of the two brothers.

"How'd you sleep, Castiel?" asked Sam, eating his scrambled eggs.

"Like a rock," admitted Castiel, taking a bite of bacon.

Dean laughed, causing himself to choke on his bacon. Everyone stared in shock as he scrambled to get it out of his throat. Castiel finally jumped into action, racing behind him and beginning to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. The bacon came out, much to everyone's disgust and impression, and Dean coughed hard, still shocked.

"T-Thanks, Cas," he panted between coughs.

"It's no problem..." Castiel said awkwardly.

Dean straightened up and took a sip of water to soothe his throat. Sam started to clap, surprising Castiel. Soon, everyone, counselors and campers, were clapping for him. Castiel felt his cheeks heating and hid his face by looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Soon after, Castiel began trekking to the stables where he found eleven horses waiting. Ten for the campers, one for him. He fed them quickly and checked them all out to make sure they were all healthy looking before he could hear the approaching campers. Once everyone was in the stables, he assigned them all a horse and took the last one, Orbit, as his own. Orbit looked like he could be a mustang but Castiel wasn't fully sure. He showed the campers all the gear and how it worked before showing (and helping them) mount their horses. He then led them to a paddock where he taught them how to ride. He repeated this lesson six times before lunch, then six times after.

Before heading to dinner, he fed the horses some more and gave them all water and brushed them down. He decided that to help him, he would have the first group in feed them, and the last group would feed and brush them. When he finished feeding and brushing them all, he stopped by to say goodnight to Orbit.

"Hey, boy," he said softly.

With a gentle hand, Castiel began to pet the horses nose.

"What's your secret?" someone asked, startling Castiel.

The dark haired man turned to see Dean at the entrance to the stables, leaning against the doors.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Orbit's afraid of men. If a man goes near him, he freaks out. But he's not doing that with you. What's up with that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know..." Castiel said, genuinely unsure.

Dean stepped closer until he came into view of Orbit. The horse in question began to whinny and shake his head before kicking the back of the stall until Dean backed up.

"See? He doesn't like men," Dean said.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and looked at the now calm horse.

"Are you sure you're not a woman?" joked Dean.

"I'm not. I'm a man," Castiel answered, not realizing it was a joke.

"Whoa, ease up, Cas, I was messing with you," Dean said, realizing Castiel thought he was serious.

"Oh," Castiel simply stated, looking down.

Dean watched Castiel and began to feel bad for upsetting the new counselor.

"...Do you want to go for a ride? I know a neat place we can hang out. It's got a small waterfall and lake we can swim in. Maybe have a small campfire and make some s'mores even," he finally suggested.

Castiel looked up, a small smile on his face, "That sounds like it could be fun. But... I... Um, I can't swim."

"Really?" Dean was dumbfounded.

Castiel nodded in shame.

"Well, I'll teach you. It'll be my thank-you for saving me earlier," Dean said.

Castiel blushed softly but agreed, "That would be nice."

They both got on horses, Castiel sticking with Orbit and Dean taking a brown one named Penny after he got the supplies for s'mores. Dean led the way off the beaten path and down a slight slope to a small clearing. There was a shimmering lake and a waterfall as Dean promised.

"Wow... This is beautiful," Castiel said, staring in awe.

Dean nodded and got off Penny, tying her to a tree.

"I've always considered this my private place," he said, "Well, dad found it first. He took me here a few times and after he died... I kept coming."

"Your father died...?" asked Castiel.

Dean nodded, "Yeah... But, it doesn't matter. We weren't that close. He was closer to Sammy than me."

"Oh..." Castiel said softly.

Dean could feel the air growing heavy with the awkward silence.

"Come on, let's start a campfire," he finally said.

They gathered some supplies and Dean took out a lighter from his back pocket when they were ready, lighting it and making the clearing glow softly. Together, they sat in silence, listening to the sounds of nature surrounding them. After a while, Dean started a small conversation which soon fell to silence once more. Castiel sighed softly, relaxing as he sat there, enjoying the quiet night. He listened to the crickets chirping around them and some where in the far distance he heard a howl. A coyote, perhaps? Soon Dean stood and peeled off his shirt and discarded his pants.

"What are you doing?" asked Castiel.

"I'm going for a swim," Dean smiled, diving into the water.

Castiel watched him swim, feeling left out.

"Come on, Cas," he said, "The water's fine!"

"I can't swim, remember?" Castiel reminded him.

"Oh, right. Well, come on, it's shallow down here. I'll teach you."

"I don't know..."

"Cas, you can trust me. I'm not going to let you drown."

"I-I don't know..."

Dean got out of the water and approached Castiel, "Castiel, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll teach you how to swim. It'll be fine. Once you learn, you never have to learn again. That's it. I bet I can teach you within an hour."

"Alright..." Castiel reluctantly agreed.

Dean grinned as Castiel joined him in the lukewarm water.

"See? It's not deep here. We'll stick to over here till you're comfortable. As you approach the waterfall it gets deeper so let's not do that," Dean said.

Slowly, and patiently, he taught the nervous man how to swim.

"You're doing great, Cas," he said reassuringly, watching as Castiel slowly caught onto what to do.

After about an hour, Castiel was much more comfortable and was swimming for longer distances without panicking.

"Awesome job!" Dean complimented him.

Castiel smiled and stood up in the still shallow water.

"Thank you. Really. It means a lot to me that you were so willing to teach me," Castiel said, a soft blush tinting his cheeks a shade of pink.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat and mentally slapped himself for letting his mind wander to thoughts of what else he could do to make the dark haired man blush.

"It's no problem, Cas," he said, "Do you want to make some s'mores or just head back?"

"Um... I say s'mores and then leave," Castiel decided.

Dean nodded and got the supplies out and they began to roast marshmallows as the night wore on.

"Thanks for taking me out here, Dean," Castiel said after a while.

"It's no problem at all," Dean smiled.

He watched Castiel bite into a s'more and laughed when his face got covered in chocolate.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, tilting his head innocently.

"Nothing," chuckled Dean, noticing how much of a puppy Castiel looked like when he did that, "You're just cu-covered in chocolate."

He held his breath, hoping Castiel wouldn't realize he'd almost said 'cute'. Castiel blushed and wiped his face off in embarrassment. Dean smiled softly and sighed in content, wishing the night would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sighed as he dragged himself out of bed. He was used to sleeping in, not waking at seven in the morning to eat breakfast. He remembered the night before and smiled at the memory. They'd eventually rode home and Dean, being a gentleman, let Castiel shower first. After they'd both showered, they went outside and talked some more before Castiel couldn't stop yawning. Dean took it as a sign that it was time for them both to go to bed.

"Morning, Cas," Dean said, noticing the younger man trudge past in a sleepy way.

"Mmm," Castiel groaned.

Dean laughed and watched Castiel carry himself into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. When Castiel came out, dressed, Dean led the way to breakfast.

"What are you in charge of...?" Castiel asked Dean as they walked.

"I handle hunting and trapping. It's a by-choice course. Not everyone wants to do that, obviously. Like, we even have kids who are vegetarian and would never even dream of doing that," Dean said.

Castiel nodded understandingly, "I've never considered hunting..."

"It's not for everyone," Dean admitted.

They walked into the cafeteria and each grabbed a tray, getting in line behind the campers. Dean got hash browns and scrambled eggs while Castiel got scrambled eggs, bacon, and a slice of ham. Together they sat down in side by side and were joined by Sam and Bobby and another counselor Castiel hadn't met yet.

"Hi there, I'm Lucifer," the newcomer said, extending his hand to Castiel.

Castiel looked uncertainly to Dean who nodded to reassure him everything was okay.

"I'm Castiel," Castiel told him, shaking his hand respectfully.

Dean took notice that Castiel hadn't told Lucifer he could call him Cas and wondered if Castiel didn't like him right off the bat.

"Nice to meet you, Cassie boy," Lucifer said, forcing his way between him and Dean.

"Castiel," Castiel and Dean corrected him simultaneously.

"Whoa, easy," Lucifer said, holding his hands up in defense, "How are you Dean? Sleep okay or were you cold? My offer still stands, I'm like a space heater at night. I'll keep you warm."

Castiel gave him a look but resumed eating, ignoring his presence. Dean, Sam, and Bobby all talked to him, however. Instead of opening up, Castiel stared down at his plate. He sighed when Lucifer started to talk to Dean only and he heard Dean laughing at what he'd said. Biting his lip, Castiel stood quickly, shaking the table and causing his orange juice to fall over. Instead of cleaning it up, he strode out of the building, leaving his tray and a very confused Dean behind.

Skulking, Castiel went to the stables and went inside, shutting the door behind him. He went to Orbit's stall and began to pet the large horse, talking to him in a soft voice.

"Hungry?" he asked the tall horse as he scooped some grain for him.

Orbit whinnied at him and Castiel managed a small smile.

"I should have gotten you an apple..." Castiel whispered, petting the horse once more.

"I have one," Dean said, startling Castiel.

The shorter man turned to see Dean indeed holding a shiny apple but didn't speak.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, stepping forward.

"...I... I just don't like the way that Lucifer guy looked at you and talked to you," Castiel admitted.

"Huh?" Dean questioned.

"He looked at you like you were a piece of meat and I don't want him to treat you that way," Castiel said softly, looking at the floor.

Dean came closer but froze when Orbit began to act up.

"Cas, if you feel that way, than the three of us need to sit down and have a discussion. You, me, and Lucifer. I don't want the two of you to have problems since you'll be working in the same camp," Dean said.

Castiel was silent.

Dean sighed and let his gaze wander to the floor. He knew he had to play his cards right so as to not scare the younger man off because from day one, Dean could tell that Castiel was definitely a shyer guy and would be spooked easily.

"Cas, please. I don't want this summer to be ruined for you because of Lucifer. I mean, the guy can be a prick, but don't let him ruin this summer. It's supposed to be a fun summer. Remember last night? How happy you were? How much fun we had? That's what I want this whole summer to be like," Dean said.

Castiel remained silent, much to Dean's dismay.

"...Well, could you try to talk with him? If you don't feel comfortable you can stop talking," Dean said.

"...Fine..." Castiel sighed.

Dean smiled softly, wanting Castiel to be happy.

_What the hell is wrong with me...? I've never felt so strongly in such a good way towards someone before..._ Dean thought.

He shook his head and tossed Castiel the apple, "This is for Orbit."

Castiel nodded his thanks and handed it to the horse who eagerly ate it with a chomp.

"Dean!" Sam called from outside.

"I gotta go see what Sammy wants. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Dean said, smiling at the shorter man.

Castiel nodded.

"Bye, Cas," Dean said.

"Bye, Dean," Castiel whispered.

After taking the groups on a short trail and eating lunch and more trails, Castiel headed to the cafeteria for dinner. Dean jogged over to him and gently grabbed his elbow.

"Hey, come on, Cas. Lucifer is in my office, waiting to talk," Dean said.

Castiel gulped and nodded, following Dean to his office.

When they got into the small office building, Castiel looked around curiously. He saw a few photos of Dean, Sam, Bobby, and a man Castiel assumed was Dean and Sam's dad. There were some posters from older bands and some Castiel had never even heard of on the walls as well. A desk sat in front of him with a poofy chair behind it and two folding chairs in front of it, one occupied by a blonde who Castiel knew was Lucifer.

"Take a seat, Cas," Dean said, heading for the poofy chair.

Castiel sat reluctantly beside Lucifer.

"Alright, Cas, why don't you tell Lucifer what you told me earlier?" Dean suggested.

"...I feel like you were looking at Dean like he was a piece of meat and I don't appreciate it. He's not. You can't toy with him and force him to do things he doesn't want and get mad at him for asking questions!" Castiel said.

"Huh? W-We didn't discuss all that..." Dean said blankly.

Even Lucifer seemed confused.

"I-I..." Castiel stammered, turning red.

"...Lucifer, could you excuse us?" Dean said.

Lucifer nodded and stood, leaving the office.

"Cas, what the hell was that?" asked Dean when they were alone.

"Um... I-I-I..." Castiel stammered, "I-I shouldn't talk about it..."

"Cas, you can tell me," Dean said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to know what's bothering you so I can help you feel better."

"...I used to be in a bad relationship. Really bad. The way my boyfriend looked at me is like how Lucifer is looking at you. Like you're a piece of meat, his play thing. I don't want him treating you like that. You don't deserve it."

"Cas, Lucifer and I aren't in a relationship. We never will be. I don't feel that way about him. Yeah, he's my friend, but I don't want to date him."

Castiel fell silent.

"I really don't. Trust me, he's not my type."

"What is your type...? asked Castiel softly, looking into Dean's green eyes.

"I like people who are cute, who are friendly, who don't go bat-shit crazy if I say I want to hang out with my brother, believe me, it's happened. I want someone I can cuddle with at night and that I can hold hands with without fearing being told off by the person for it. That's also happened. I want someone I can take to exciting new places and go on adventures with. I like people who make me feel comfortable and relaxed and happy. I don't want someone who just wants me for sex. I want someone who I can truly date. And... I love blue eyes," Dean said.

Castiel blushed when Dean mentioned blue eyes. Dean didn't miss the blush and smiled a little, finding it adorable beyond words.

"Come on, Cas. Let's go for a walk," Dean said, standing.

Castiel nodded and stood as well, following Dean outside, and walking by his side in the cool, dark night.


End file.
